powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (2016 TV series)
Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is one of the main protagonists of the The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series). Personality Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality, as she still appears to be the self-proclaimed leader like her original counterpart and appears to still be more intelligent then her sisters. She is very orderly, having all of her things in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university. She usually exaggerates and is sometimes naggy and even sometimes condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical and still is protective and cares for the well being of her sisters and others. She appears to be the one that comes up with the girls' plans and strategies like her original counterpart as well. She's been seen so paranoid about her perfect attendance that, she gets ready for school even on weekends. She also has been shown to now keep a diary. She also is somewhat of a germ freak, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. She's also the kickball champion at school. It still has yet to be seen if she still argues with the others, or if she plays with intellectual toys (like science kits) and, it's unknown if she enjoys reading books like her original counterpart does. Based on what information we know so far, it's unlikely that she doesn't. Appearance Blossom appearance is identical to her , with a very slight difference in animation style, and her bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red hair, and wears a pink dress with a black horizontal stripe along the middle, as well as black mary-janes and white socks. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Video Games * Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. * The Sensitive Thugz * Clean Things * Organization * Encouraging Others * The Color Pink * Kickball * Science Fairs * Good Grades * Seeing Dr. Kenzington Dislikes * Villains * Bullies * Crime * Being Wrong * Her plans failing * Messiness * Getting Dirty Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, Blossom has super strength, agility & durability, and the ability to fly. In "Princess Buttercup" its shown that Blossom and Bubbles are able to use their super speed. Pink Energy Projection Unlike her original counterpart, Blossom (just like her sisters) has the power to project a giant pink glowing energized aura around her body, which can change into the shape of various objects; such as a broom. Blossom has been seen projecting bright pink auras in the form of a stapler and a vacuum cleaner. It appears her bright pink aura makes different household/school items. Ice Breath Blossom's special ability is Ice Breath. She is the only one who can use this ability. She can use her Ice Breath easily. Her orginal counterpart claimed that she just blew when she discovered her Ice Breath ability. Laser Vision Like Buttercup, Blossom is able to shoot eye beams from her eyes. Her beams can cause fire. Other skills can be assigned to Blossom such as: * Enhanced Intelligence and Intuitive Aptitude * Exceptional intelligence and knowledge in many scientific fields. Relationships Family * (Sister) * (Sister) * (Creator/Father) Friends and Allies * Ms. Keane (School Teacher) * * * Guru Chillaxi * The Sensitive Thugz * Derbytantes * Robin Snyder Enemies and Adversaries * * * * Sedusa * * * Manboy * Bianca Bikini * Barbarus Bikini * Packrat * Lava Lady Quotes Gallery Blossom (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia * Blossom's pink energy-projection/controlling abilities are very similar to that of the DC Comics character Green Lantern, with the obvious difference being the color pink instead of green. Also similar to those of Gwen Tennyson's pink/magenta/fuchsia life energy-generating abilities from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. * Like her 1998 counterpart original show, she appears on screen first in the opening. * Her diary use a series of symbols, rather than distinguishable words, which might indicate extremely high intelligence and knowledge of certain languages, though not as good as Bubbles. * Blossom could have all same abilites as her original counterpart like: ** Enhanced Intellect ** Intuitive Aptitude ** Enhanced Intuition ** Cold Resistance ** Microscopic Vision ** Ultra Vision ** Leadership Skills Category:Powerpuffs Category:Females Category:Female Heros Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:2016 TV series Category:Characters Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters